1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium and, more particularly, to a method of performing abnormality detection of data conversion processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When receiving input data such as an electronic document or an image and performing data conversion including format conversion processing, other applications on the same PC (Personal Computer) may occupy resources such as a CPU and memory. In this case, a data conversion processing speed may deteriorate considerably or the format conversion processing may behave abnormally. If such phenomenon occurs in a server or a cloud environment, a developer or an operator needs to track down the cause from an acquired log. Although it is possible to track down the cause by outputting the log continually, the data conversion processing speed deteriorates because the resources are used to frequently collect information to be output to the log. Furthermore, the log cannot be output more than necessary when the capacity of a storage area is limited, for example, in the cloud environment.
Under these circumstances, it is necessary to collect and output the log only when detecting abnormalities. To detect abnormalities, a method of monitoring traffic and notifying only when there is a great change in the traffic (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-98167).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-98167, the traffic is monitored constantly. This indicates in the case of a system in which the traffic changes drastically, abnormalities are detected every time a change occurs. That is, it is difficult to specify whether it is a change in traffic due to the occurrence of an abnormality or it is an ordinary change, and unnecessary abnormality detection increases.